There are known various types of containers for the storage of liquids comprising a single substance. Such containers are generally produced from aluminum, plastic or glass materials, forming a single compartment for the storage of the liquid. The shape of the container and the types of liquids stored therein vary widely, however, a common characteristic is that the container consists of a single storage compartment and therefore is limited to the storage of only one type of liquid at a time.
There are, however, cases in which it would be advantageous to store two or more kinds of liquids simultaneously in one container. This is particularly so when dealing with liquids of different types or those which comprise incompatible chemical substances that should not be mixed during storage. While such liquids may be intended for mixing, this does not occur prior to actual usage.
Existing storage containers could not, for example, be utilized for the separate storage of two or more ingredients required for the preparation of a cocktail drink, such as gin and tonic or tomato juice and vodka. Similarly, there are medical prescriptions which consist of two or more liquids which require mixing prior to usage. In both cases, separate storage is required and this generally involves producing two or more containers, each storing one type of liquid.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a multi-compartment container allowing for simultaneous storage of different liquids which are intended for mixing upon pouring.